king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
Firefox
Firefox, alternatively Fire Fox, was a robot from India which competed in Season 1.5, the debut season of This is Fighting Robots. In its televised robot combat debut, it advanced through its preliminary rumble after landing blows with its vertical spinner, securing its place on Wu Chun's Red team in the process. However, it would subsequently lose its first main competition battle against Vulcan and Zen Oh after getting damaged and immobilized by the latter, and was dropped from the red team as a result. Firefox was entered by the CK Robotics Club (Cereal Killers Robotics Club), who dressed in traditional Indian garb throughout their appearance on the show. Design Firefox was an orange and white robot which used a four-wheel drive system to offer speed and manoeuvrability. It was armed with a large vertical spinning bar shaped like the head of a fox, as well as a front feeder wedge designed to draw opponents into the bar. An overhead 'tail' also provided the robot with a self-righting mechanism. Firefox's design was originally created as a piece of concept art for Team Danby's heavyweight machine [http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Foxic Foxic], picturing the robot with a vertical spinner in place of the usual lifting arm. This design was used by CK Robotics Club without permission from Danby, leading to controversy (see below). Controversy Firefox's design proved to be controversial, as it was not the original work of CK Robotics Club. The design of Firefox was in fact created by British-American roboteer Craig Danby, who created a CAD showing his Foxic robot with a planned vertical spinner, despite Foxic normally operating with a lifter. CK Robotics Club were impressed by this CAD, and contacted Craig Danby to discover which motors he wished to use to power the spinner. Although Craig Danby had answered the question, he was unaware that CK Robotics Club were planning to construct his design, and Firefox was built without permission being granted by Craig Danby. This led to an outpouring of criticism from the online robotics community, who castigated CK Robotics Club and their robot for using Foxic's likeness without permission. Robot History This is Fighting Robots (Season 1.5) Firefox was not chosen by any celebrities in their initial selection process, requiring Firefox to compete in a preliminary rumble in order to impress the celebrities. There, it fought the Turkish entry Raging Moustache, Stealth from South Korea, and the Portuguese Zen Oh. In the opening stages, Firefox took the time to get its spinner up to full speed, while Raging Moustache was shattered by Zen Oh. The three active machines gathered in the center of the arena, and Firefox used the gyroscopic forces of its spinner to bring its wheels from the floor. This motion appealed to Wu Chun, who added Firefox to his team, allowing it to advance to the main competition. Despite this, the weaponless Zen Oh bumped into the side of Firefox, causing the Indian machine to prop back into the air. Stealth capitalized on this, and faced Firefox weapon-to-weapon in a shower of sparks, also following this up with a second hit which knocked Firefox away. The three active robots fought on, and Stealth targeted the wheels of Firefox, ripping a wheel away from the rear of the machine while casting more sparks. Firefox was still able to drive away, but Stealth inflicted more damage, and Zen Oh rammed into the side of it. As a result of these attacks, Firefox lost the remainder of another damaged wheel, and stopped moving. Although Firefox would be immobile for the remainder of the battle, it had nevertheless qualified for the next round. In the main competition, Firefox was first selected by Wu Chun to fight in the second round, where it faced Zen Oh for the second time as well as British entry Vulcan. Before the battle, CK Robotics Club chose to remove the robot’s wheelguards following the damage sustained in its earlier battle, while Chun conferred with and agreed to make a pact with Blue team captain Zhang Yishan to eliminate Vulcan together. However, Firefox was sluggish to move away from its starting position, and played very little part in the opening moments as Vulcan and Zen Oh fought each other. This was until it drove towards both opponents while Vulcan pushed Zen Oh across the arena. Firefox attempted to dodge Zen Oh’s spinner, but had its left-front wheel ripped off as the Portuguese robot spin into its side. This, along with a second nudge from Vulcan, were almost sufficient to turn Firefox completely over. Already buckled by these attacks, Firefox’s left-rear wheel collapsed completely as it tried to shuffle back and forth across the arena, leaving it completely immobile. Seconds later, Firefox was thrown upside-down into the wall spikes by another hit from Zen Oh, the impact ripping one of its motors out and causing its electronics to short out. As a result, it was eliminated via knockout and did not score a point for Chun, who would later receive ridicule from Sa Beining as he reconciled with Yishan over their failed tactics. At the end of the round, Wu Chun was required to drop one robot from the red team, and Firefox was eliminated from the competition at Chun's discretion. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 NOTE: Firefox's preliminary rumble is not considered to be a win or a loss. Series Record Trivia *Firefox is the name of an Internet browser, possibly providing the etymology behind the robot's name. External Links *CK robotics club Facebook page Category:This is Fighting Robots competitors Category:Season 1.5 competitors Category:Robots from India Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with Bar Spinners Category:Robots which lost their only battle